1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luggage container for use with motorcycles and, more specifically, to a bag that can be removably attached to a motorcycle by means of a removable pocket, attached to one surface of the bag, which fits snugly over the rear seat of the cycle. The removable pocket can be of various sizes, to accommodate the seat backs or sissy bars of various manufacturers"" motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of different bag designs have been developed to cope with the problems of attaching luggage to a motorcycle. An ideal luggage bag for a motorcycle would be capable of carrying a large and variable volume of items and would be easy to attach securely to and easy to remove from the motorcycle. Today many motorcycles have a vertically oriented seat back or, alternatively, a vertical tubular frame (sissy bar) behind the main seat. These structures may separate the seat from a rear luggage rack and may also serve as a seat back for a passenger seated behind the motorcyclist.
A number of bag designs have used the sissy bar, the passenger seat back, or the luggage rack to the rear of the seat area as points of attachment for a bag. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,508; 5,405,068; 5,123,239; D348,041; and D360,182. While these patents all show attachment of luggage to the sissy bar or the passenger seat back, they have the common problem of not being adjustable for different sissy bar or seat back sizes. Consequently, the owner must purchase an entirely new piece of luggage if and when he changes to a different motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,239 discloses an adjustable attachment system for a motorcycle bag, but requires a series of straps to attach the bag to the sissy bar, making it time consuming to attach and remove the bag. Also, the straps must be lengthened or shortened to accommodate various size seat backs or sissy bars.
Another desirable feature of motorcycle luggage is that it be collapsible when removed from the motorcycle, for storage. Yet while mounted on the motorcycle, the luggage must have firm bracing that keeps its expanded shape. None of the above patents disclose this necessary feature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a travel bag for a motorcycle that can be easily attached and removed from the cycle;
It is a further object of the present invention to ensure that the attachment of the bag to the cycle is secure and will not xe2x80x9cwindmillxe2x80x9d or vibrate during cycle operation; and
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a travel bag with a large and expandable storage capacity.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a travel bag with a separate, attachable second compartment that sits on top of the first compartment.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a travel bag with a removable pocket that attaches to the seat back or sissy bar of a motorcycle.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention that the removable pocket may be made in various sizes to accommodate the seat backs or sissy bars of motorcycles of various manufacturers.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a travel bag that is collapsible when not being used.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a travel bag that has removable, internal reinforcements to prevent inadvertent collapse.
These and other related objects have been met by making a bag that bears an external pocket on the surface of the bag that faces the front of the cycle. This pocket is sized to fit snugly over the rear passenger seat back. The pocket is located on the bag so that the bottom of the bag will just rest on the luggage rack when the seat back is completely inserted into the pocket. Although the snug pocket stably attaches the bag, straps are provided to further engage the seat back members or the luggage rack members to ensure that the bag will not come loose during use. The pocket is removable and replaceable with other pockets to accommodate the seat backs of various manufacturers"" motorcycles.
Additional storage capacity is provided by attaching a second storage bag to the first on top of the first storage bag. Extra capacity cannot be provided by simply making the bag oversize, since a loosely-filled bag will vibrate and flap when the cycle is in motion. Attaching the second storage bag on top of the first, rather than in front of or behind the first, has the additional advantage of not taking up scarce room on the motorcycle.
The main bag is collapsible when not in use by removing a number of internal braces.